landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Benopat2
Haj en wèlkom en danke detse dich 'ns 'ne kieër 'n huuske gratis en veur nieks gekóch höbs! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 31 dec 2007 09:33 (UTC) :Zouse mesjiens get mieë krach d'rachter kinne zitte :) Vaneigenoetsekerbewèrkingskes kinne hiej neet ech :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 5 jan 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::Ok. Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:42 (UTC) :::Dae is neet ech strang, mót ich mich ef zègke. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 12:53 (UTC) ::::Wat wilse dan? Ben (talk) 16 apr 2008 13:46 (UTC) :::::Tja... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 13:55 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Ich wil nag effe twieë dinger van dich weite: # Diene offesjele naam hiej # En dien rilligie, atheis, rooms-katteliek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, Benopatisme maak nieks. Esse mich die dinger zaes wörse börger :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 13:54 (UTC) :Haha! Ich höb 't dich gezag :-) Ich bön Ben Opať en bön Rooms-Katteliek. Ben (talk) 16 apr 2008 13:57 (UTC) ::Aangevoog. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 14:00 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova&curid=2800&diff=16683&oldid=16222, dees ganse bedoning is óm de pazjena te verkleine. Voog saan nao de ónpertèksie al meh weer aan, want de bazisgrammatika oetlègking van 't Oshenna is eweg gehaoldj. Taerpök det 't zeen! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:20 (UTC) :I have absolutely no profit from making the town page smaller, I just do the vocabulary, make it more suitable and delete unnecessary information. By the way, you can talk to me to, I don't like this underhand talking and hipocricy. George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:32 (UTC) ::Well, this isn't underhand talking :D You've found it anyway. I'm just requesting him to enlarge the page :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:38 (UTC) :::I know. Keep in mind: don't make it worse. Just an advice. George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:45 (UTC) ::::There's not much what can be made worse. Everything is destroyed. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:00 (UTC) ::::: Don't be so negative. Umbel 19 apr 2008 12:12 (UTC) Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk thumb|Diene cavia is bezórg! Haj! Hiej is de cavia wo't geer op gewach höb. Väöl plezeer mit 'm. Mit vröndjelikke gruuet van öche cavia ziene bezórger en verzórger: --OWTB 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Dank. Ben (talk) 11 mei 2008 08:04 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge Geer zeentj verkaoze dore Mäöreser luuj es minister van geldjzaker en goodvaortj en minister van waalzeen. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:11 (UTC) :state.wikia.com, OWTB werd geblokt voor onbepaalde tijd (is al onblokt door wikia admin omdat het geen geldige reden was) en zijn creaties worden al verwijderd/gestolen (zie recente veranderingen). Daarom heb ik begrip voor zijn woede. Maar ja, aan de andere kant bevond hij zich wel op een communistische wiki, op eigen risico. Blijkbaar willen ze laten zien dat het hun wiki is en dat anderen, die niet meteen een even goede vriend zijn, er niet gewenst zijn. In mijn ogen zijn er 2 oplossingen: of OWTB blijft weg (maar dan gaat zijn woede voor communisten niet weg), of OWTB wordt terug geaccepteerd en krijgt zijn bezittingen terug, hetgene wat ik eigenlijk niet zo snel zie gebeuren. Trouwens nog succes gewenst met de heropbouw van je land, meneer de prizzedentj :D 82.171.95.220 8 nov 2008 12:53 (UTC) ::Het spijt me, maar ik zag die gele balk niet. Die is ook zo klein.. Ik zal wel even een kijkje nemen op de statewikia. En nog bedankt ee ;-) --Ben (talk) 9 nov 2008 16:00 (UTC) Hurbanova èn verwenj Eh... Móttentj 'ie zoea blieven ódder anges? Dit kèn neet lank zoea... --OuWTB dec 1, 2009 15:15 (UTC) : Waal, 'ch zów die dóchsjiks angere. Mesjiens broeks se miener hólp d'rbie, nae? :-) Ben (talk) dec 16, 2009 11:10 (UTC) ::Gaern waal den :P Dienen houp, dien handj :) --OuWTB dec 16, 2009 12:27 (UTC) ::: Ich kiek 't waal f oet. ;-) Ben (talk) jan 17, 2010 15:54 (UTC) ::::Lèèe! :P Èn den zègke dech 'm valsj aer bie chverkeziginger è! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 16:32 (UTC) ::::: Zieëker. ;-) Ben (talk) jan 26, 2010 09:56 (UTC) Lovië bekömp mich get ei.. Zjezös Kèrstös maag weite waat :) --OuWTB jan 9, 2010 08:21 (UTC) : Mir ouch, tèl meh. Ben (talk) jan 17, 2010 15:54 (UTC) Stöm Geer verzeukere vröndjelikerwies gaerne eur stöm achter tö laoten óp g'm forume. G'r maag aan hoeagster drèè stöm oedbringe, mènder goodgekaos zie. Goevernäör ver noea, --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:57 (UTC) Verkaoze Doe bös verkaoze toet e midglieje dèr veurkamer Mäöresès. Wètveurstèller kèns se hie vinje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 1, 2010 05:46 (UTC) E-pós Haj, ich höb e klein perblieëmke.. Ich höb dien e-pósheimsnómmer venoet mienem msne achter mie vórmelik heimsnómmere gehaoldj, mer 'd deit 't neet.. Wèts doe det sjèltj? Dae zaet: "Delivery Status Notification (Failure)‏ - This is an automatically generated Delivery Status Notification. Delivery to the following recipients failed." (nig nöttig, meh ja..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 14:52 (UTC) :Noe deit t'r :S --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 15:50 (UTC) Öem.. Dös.. Wiené luues se daen e-pós? --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 24, 2010 16:44 (UTC) Insjrieving veur g'r sikkertaer Mid g'r verkeziginger ven fibberwarieë kómmendje ziem tied veur g'm sikkertaersinsjrifte. Maags doe tösjezeendj zeen veur 'ner sikkertaerspós, den maags doe dich insjrieve hieveur. Did gèldj ouch veur luuj die sjoean sikkertaer gewaore zeentj gewaeze! Es me zich neet veur g'm viefèntwèntjigsten daag ven jannewarieë haet ingesjreve, den verlöp die sikkertaerssjap. Bie g'm veurkäörsvèlje maag me die tösjezeningsbijjer mens ópgaeve, wie bebeildj inzaker, oetstenjighed, spórt dan ómgaeving. De verkiezingen van februarie komen er binnenkort weer aan en dus is het tijd voor de ministerie-inschrijvingen. Mocht jij geïnteresseerd zijn in een ministerie, dan mag je je hiervoor inschrijven. Dit geldt tevens voor mensen die reeds minister geweest zijn! Als men zich niet voor de vijfentwintigste dag van januarie heeft ingeschreven, dan verloopt de kans op een ministerie. Bij de voorkeursveld mag men de interessegebieden van men opgeven, zoals bijvoorbeeld binnenlandse zaken, buitenlandse zaken, sport en/of natuur en milue. Mit haels veur allem, --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:51 (UTC) Kömps se nag? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 10, 2011 16:36 (UTC) :Ik geef Ben Opat' gelijk :P Cristian Latin jan 10, 2011 21:08 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 11, 2011 10:14 (UTC) Móch spemme? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 12, 2011 17:50 (UTC) :Betekent dat toevallig "spam"? :D Pierius Magnus jan 12, 2011 18:11 (UTC) ::Zieëkerlik neet (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 12, 2011 18:26 (UTC) nee, 't betekent "spammen" :P Doe haes nag tieën daag è... --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2011 11:04 (UTC) :Kijk naar de handtekening è :P Maar goed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 18, 2011 17:55 (UTC) ::Doe haes nag ach daag è... --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 18, 2011 17:55 (UTC) :::Zeuven è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 19, 2011 06:45 (UTC) ::::Zès :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 20, 2011 16:09 (UTC) :::::Nag vief :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 21, 2011 06:08 (UTC) ::::::Nag veer noe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 22, 2011 10:28 (UTC) :::::::Drèè. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 23, 2011 13:07 (UTC) De maags nag stömme in Lovieë è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 23, 2011 13:07 (UTC) :Nag twieë daag. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 24, 2011 17:39 (UTC) Perfisia! Aaje pens :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jul 10, 2012 10:23 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC)